loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Elder Tale has a total of eight different playable races, each with varying strengths and weaknesses. Playable Races Human The Human race is similar to the real world humans in terms of bodies and culture. They are the most common race due to the fact that they don't have any major disadvantages and are a well balanced race. In Yamato, Humans are the largest influential group, and thus, they act as the representative of Good Eight Races. They have strong social nature, and account for the majority of nobles. Due to their large population, Humans are seen in many kinds of occupations - farmer, craftsman, merchant, etc. Humans also have the widest array of physical customization. They can range from 5-6 feet tall, and weigh from 121-242 pounds. A wide range of hair colors are available to them, from blonde to black to crimson and azure, to even white. Similarly, they have a variety of eye colors such as blue, green, brown, violet and black. Skintone can range from fair-skinned to tanned to dark brown; it can be influenced by the geographical region of the server. Elves One of the longest lived races in Elder Tale, elves are natives to forests and ancient ruins, where they are most commonly found. They excel at archery and have bonuses to willpower-related stats, making them a viable choice for many. Like elves in other games, they are characterized by their long, pointy ears. Dark Elves, who have decided to side with the forces of evil, do exist; however, they are very uncommon. They are usually tall, fair skinned, with long hair, and angular faces. They excel in archery and have high will-power stats. Their physical characteristics include long, pointed ears and slim, fairy-like build. Dwarves Known for being the core workforce of mountains and mines, Dwarves are characterized by strong builds which suit these environments. Their stats give them high levels of stamina and a natural magic resistance, with others making a Dwarf suitable for a Warrior or a metalworking subclass. One of the key physical features of a Dwarf is their short physical stature and stocky builds, with the females being more plump and round rather than muscular. The height adjustment has caused many adjustment problems after the Catastrophe for those who chose this race. They range around 4 to 5 feet tall and weigh between 121 to 242 pounds. Most dwarves have black, red, or gray hair with black or dark gray eyes. In terms of skintone, most of them range from fair-skinned to yellow-brown, but there are also many whose skin has changed from the heat of the furnaces. Half-Alvs The race of Alvs was entirely destroyed by an ancient war, but they historically intermarried with Humans, and half-Alvs are occasionally born into a Human family due to the emergence of recessive Alv genes. Physically, they are almost identical to Humans. The only way to differentiate a Half-Alv from a Human is with the Alv emblem found on Half-Alvs' tongues. They have a very high affinity with ancient magic and ruins, and receive a storyline bonus when entering dungeons or participating in campaigns. Half-Alvs have most of the same physical attributes of Humans. However, they have a lower weight range, going between 121 to 210 pounds (instead of 242). Furthermore, brown-skinned Half-Alvs are more common than brown-skinned Humans. Werecat A feline race of beastmen, they are a fusion of human and cat. Due to this they have high stat bonuses to dexterity and senses, and physically they have fur and cat ears but a generally human physique. Because of their status as beastmen, some areas treat them with fear or disgust, and others with awe and admiration. Most Werecats stand around 4'7" to 6'1" and weight around 110 to 198 pounds. Their fur color can range from black to white to cat-like colors and patterns. Some Werecats have tufts on their head that can act as "hair". Their pupils are often black or brown, although some of them can be other colors such as gold. Wolf Fangs One of the three beastman races, the Wolf Fang are normally completely human in appearance, with them having naturally thick hair. In battle, either through intense fighting or taking large amounts of damage, they can awaken their wolf-side, which causes them to gain gold eyes, wolf eyes, and a phantom tail, also gaining major bonuses to footing and strength. Most Wolf Fangs range from 4'11" to 6'6" and weigh around 110-264 pounds. They have thick, rough hair that is usually either black, gray, or red. Their eyes have a distinctive color, oftentimes either gold or ruby-colored. Wolf Fangs tend to have more tanned skin, from yellowish-white at lightest to red-brown or brown. Fox Tails Unlike their fellow beastmen, the Fox Tail do not receive a bonus to their physical attributes, but instead excel at Magic. However to offset their extreme ability growth, they are penalized by "randomly replacing a skill/technique/spell from the main class skill list when leveling with that of another classes'." This negative characteristic makes the race a potentially very powerful race, but also puts them at a disadvantage as the chances are they will never be able to fully master their intended role, which has caused it to become a very unpopular race. Although they lack the physical enhancements that their kin have, Fox Tails have fox ears and phantom tails (which vary with level), both of which can be hidden with the Fox Tail's innate power. Race of Ritual A race that is shrouded in mystery. It is known for high magical power and immense amounts of knowledge. They have many tattoo-like emblems and patterns on their bodies called "Runes", which can be used for a variety of purposes similar to a Sigilmancer's sigils. Because their HP is bizarrely low, almost no players choose this race. Like Humans, they range from 5 to 6 feet tall. However, they weigh significantly less, ranging between 100-165 pounds. Most Race of Rituals have light-colored hair, ranging between blonde, white, silver, or gray. However, some have wacky colors such as blue or pink. The most common eye colors are gold and purple; Race of Rituals are also the only race to have heterochromia. Most Race of Rituals have a pale complexion; oftentimes, they're almost sickly pale. Racial Skills Activation (アクティベーション) A special skill that forcibly activates your whole body and mind through the powers of a full-body rune. This allows for the usage of skills or spells in rapid succession. Overdrive (オーバードライブ) A natural ability that activates a rune found on Race of Rituals, granting them a vast amount of magical power for a duration of time. It is the trump card of the Race of Rituals that cannot be used often. Tattoo Pattern: Empress (タトゥーパターン：エンプレス) Using the magical power of a tattoo that symbolizes prosperity, you can create a shield to protect yourself. Tattoo Pattern: Strength (タトゥーパターン：ストレングス) Using the magical power of a tattoo that symbolizes bravery, unleash a barrage of destructive attacks with increased power. (Boosts Physical Attack) Tattoo Pattern: Chariot (タトゥーパターン：チャリオット) Using the magical power of a tattoo that symbolizes conquest, speed yourself up by reducing cooldown time. Tattoo Pattern: Magician (タトゥーパターン：マジシャン) Using the magical power of a tattoo that symbolizes creativity, strengthen the power of your magical spells. (Boosts Magical Attack) Talismonger (タリスモンガー) Grants proficiency in using magical equipment (as in staves, tomes, etc. and not the equip grade). For the Race of Rituals who have been created by magic, they can use these items as though they are extensions of their own bodies. Lore of Ritual (法儀の伝承) Profound knowledge is inherited by Race of Rituals, granting them great wisdom. Category:World Building